


Parent Of Two

by camichats



Category: Marvel
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22366396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Natasha abandons Bucky for a bit when they were supposed to be looking after the kids together. Except she didn't really abandon him, and they're puppies not kids, and Bucky didn't want to be there either.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27
Collections: WinterWidow Week 2020





	Parent Of Two

Natasha hid a snort of laughter. If it had been anyone other than Bucky, she would have gotten away with it, too. As it was, he glared at her, looking a lot like the wet puppies in the tub in front of him. Shaggy black hair dripping water everywhere, and, of course, the wide eyes of betrayal. "Everything okay?" 

"You abandoned us," Bucky said, turning his attention back to the dogs that had gotten dropped in their care. Maria hadn't explained herself for shit, just told them to take care of them and make sure that absolutely nothing happened to them, world might depend on it, yadda yadda yadda, the usual SHIELD bullshit. 

"You were having fun." 

"Abandoned. Us." 

Natasha couldn't help but smile, completely amused by this. There was no way he was actually upset about this, chances were he was grumpy because he'd gotten soapy water on his shirt and now it was uncomfortable. Bucky had been the number one assassin of the world for forty years, but put a little water drying on his clothes, and he turned into a petulant teenager. "Clearly I did not anticipate the emotional toll washing two puppies would take on you." 

Bucky carefully finished scrubbing under one paw, then flung a handful of water at her. 

She wasn't fast enough to dodge it entirely, and she looked at the wet spot on her stomach with distaste. Maybe she deserved that. But like hell was she going to admit it. She yanked on the end of his ponytail before she joined him, so he splashed her with a little more water. She sighed, knowing that now she'd have to change clothes too. The puppy not currently in Bucky's clutches leaped towards her happily, making her scramble to catch it and dousing the top of her pants. 

"Serves you right," Bucky muttered. 

"You realize these aren't our children, right." 

"I think it shows what sort of parent you'd be," he said, and even though he kept his voice low like he was serious, she knew he was joking; neither of them had  _ any _ intention of having kids, ever. 

"And it shows what sort of parent  _ you _ would be," Natasha said, knocking their shoulders together. "A great one." 


End file.
